Hujan
by Diloxy
Summary: ketika semua yang telah seorang Tedd Lupin lakukan, sesuatu yang lama hilang dari hidupnya. sosok orang tua yang tak pernah ia miliki. hanya hujan yang setia meredam kesedihannya di depan kedua pusara orang tuanya. tepat saat ia lulus dari Hogwarts


Genre : keluarga

Rate : all

Disclaimer : semua tokoh dan pernak-pernik adalah milik JK Rowling. cerita milik saya.

A/N : menceritakan tentang perasaan Tedd Lupin kepada kedua orang tuanya yang telah meninggal. Karena saat menulis ini sering turun hujan, maka feel yang dirasa adalah tentang hujan.

**HUJAN**

Rabu pagi dengan langit pucat yang menggantung. Hanya semburat matahari yang kesulitan menembus tebal awan yang berarak tak tentu. Dibawa pergi oleh angin musim gugur yang tenang.

Dan disinilah aku, Tedd Lupin. Berdiri menyendiri dihadapan kedua pusara putih pucat. Memandang sendu dan kosong. Entah kemana sudah pikiran ini melayang sejak tadi. Yang pasti adalah aku merasa sangat sendiri.

Kedua pusara ini adalah tempat terakhir kedua orang tuaku. Remus Lupin dan Nymphadora Tonks. Seseorang yang hebat, yang berjasa, Guru pertahan ilmu hitam terbaik, auror yang hebat, ahli metamorphagus sempurna, mereka kedua orang tuaku. Yang tak pernah aku kenal.

Dengan jubah hitam auror yang baru aku dapat pagi ini karena kesuksesan ku menjadi auror tanpa tes. Sebagai lulusan terbaik Hogwarts tahun ini. Dan aku diminta untuk menjadi guru pertahanan ilmu hitam yang baru oleh Prof. Mc Gonagall. Aku sudah semakin dekat untuk menjadi seperti kalian. Seperti mimpi ku sejak lama saat ku tahu kalian seorang penyihir yang hebat.

Aku kemari. Ke hadapan kedua pusara ini, hanya untuk memandangnya. Karena pasti kalian tersenyum bangga akan putramu ini, ayah, ibu. Sebagaimana senyuman yang teman-teman ku peroleh dari orang tua mereka, yang tak pernah aku dapatkan dari kalian. Miris memang terkadang aku berpikir betapa kekanak-kanakannya diriku karena sudah sebesar ini masih sering merengek pelukan kalian saat malam mencekikku. Aku meringis karena faham bahwa mungkin hanya bayangan yang akan datang. Bayangan yang tercitra sendiri dari kesepian yang menggerogoti.

Aku menyihir beberapa rangkaian bunga dari udara kosong. Sekedar memperindah tempat terakhir kalian. Walau melihat kumpulan mawar putih itu sungguh membuat miris. Terlebih sebulan yang lalu saat uncle Harry menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya tentang kematian kalian. Sungguh mengenaskan. Ibu meninggal ditangan bibinya sendiri, Belatrix Lastrange. Dan ayah meninggal oleh manusia serigala yang pernah menggigitnya. Entah betapa rumitnya masa itu, tak dapat aku bayangkan. Antara musuh dan kawan adalah kerabat dekat dan sungguh menjadi revolusi besar bagi dunia sihir.

Sejak hari itu, aku hanya terdiam. Seluruh orang yang melihatku mungkin berpikir bahwa aku ini anak yang tegar. Tak ada tangisan. Tanpa dendam. Memang aku tak pernah sekalipun menangisinya. Tapi mereka tak mengerti bahwa hati rapuh ini sudah tak mampu memberi alasan untuk menangis. Bukan karena aku pria dewasa yang tak pantas menangis, tapi entah apa alasannya. Aku tak tahu.

Langit begitu mendung dan semakin hitam. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Melihat situasi ini dihadapan pusara kalian. tak apa, mungkin aku bisa menangis dibawah hujan. Karena butirannya akan menyamarkan kesedihanku. Dan akan menyapukannya bersama kesakitan ini. Ku harap kalian tak akan berpikir aku anak yang cengeng.

Hujan turun perlahan tak lama dari ini. Aku fokuskan pikiranku yang sejak tadi melayang-layang tak tentu. Hujan ini begitu dingin. Sama dinginnya dengan hidup yang diciptakan tanpa matahari. Beku dan gelap.

Hangat rasanya mengalir di pipi. Mungkin beberapa butir air mata telah turun bersama air hujan. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Meneriakkan segala bahwa mengapa kalian harus pergi. Dan apakah menjalani hidup tanpa kalian akan lebih baik untukkku. Tak ada yang bisa menjawabnya. Kalian terasa sangat dekat selama ini, namun aku tak pernah sekalipun melihat kalian. Aku tak mungkin mencari penyihir dengan tongkat yang berinti sama untuk melakukan mantra prior incantato, atau mencari batu kebangkitan, jika hanya untuk melihat dan bertemu dengan bayangan kalian. Tidak, karena itu tak ada artinya. Kalian tetap tak ada. Tiba-tiba terasa seseorang menyentuh pundakku.

"Teddy, kau memiliki mereka dihatimu. Dan kami di dunia nyata mu. Kami menyayangimu !" ucap uncle Harry. Aku lihat Aunty Ginny memayungi ku. Dan Victory, Gadis yang aku cintai. Ia menatap ku dengan tatapan cemas.

"Terima kasih karena telah memberikan kasih sayang !" ucapku memberikan senyuman pada kedua waliku itu. Untuk mengusir rasa cemas mereka.

"Walaupun tak dapat menggantikan kasih sayang Remus dan Nymphadora !" ucap Aunty Ginny tersenyum.

"Kami walimu, dan kami akan perlakukan mu sama seperti James, Albus, atau Lily. Kalian anak kami !" lanjut uncle Harry. Pasti uncle Harry melakukan sihir legilimence padaku. Ia tahu benar pikiranku. "Hanya sebuah rahasia kecil yang dikatakan ayahmu saat aku menggunakan batu kebangkitan, waktu aku hampir mati ditangan voldemort, Remus Lupin mengatakan bahwa ia berjuang untuk menciptakan dunia yang lebih baik untuk anaknya tinggali". Aku tersenyum ikhlas mendengar ucapannya. Sungguh membuatku nyaman. Dunia baru yang lebih damai kini yang aku rasakan. Tanpa teror atau kekuasaan penyihir hitam.

Mereka benar. Mereka waliku yang tak pernah membedakan antara aku, atau anak-anak mereka. James, Albus, dan Lily. Dan Victory yang telah memberikan secercah matahari baru untuk masa depanku. Aku memiliki mereka untuk dunia nyata ku. Dan kalian, ayah dan ibu untuk tempat di hati ku.


End file.
